


Catch & Release

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Series: The Voyager [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters, past!Parvernie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Things are about to change for Parvati and Zacharias. Fortunately, Zach will never have to know... *Coupled with "Just One Mistake" and "Seemingly Simple."





	Catch & Release

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: This follows/accompanies "Just One Mistake" and sort of "Seemingly Simple," so you might enjoy this more if you read those first.

> _"You seem to believe you_
> 
> _Belong to somebody else"_
> 
> — _La Roux, "Armour Love"_

* * *

Oh, Merlin

how it

**ACHES**

How could Zach have gone—

gone off with _her_?

& now he says he's

s u r e

that he & I are

meanttobe?

So I _must_ make the next big

**j_u_m_p**?

Oh, Merlin…

I wish I hadn't been so

STUPID

in his absence

* * *

My twin was going _s-t-r-o-n-g_

with Ernie

See?

She had her own Huff

But me…

I wasn't happy with my

not-as-loyal one

* * *

Can't I just call it a…

moment of

_weakness_?

Please?

Because I don't think I would have **ever**

looked at Ernie in such a light if

I hadn't been so

confuseddistraught _tired_ **depressed**

(& if he and Padma hadn't argued about

moving in together)

But his touch was e_l_e_c_ **t_r_i_c**

his kisses **r** _e_d_h_ **o_t**

his words…

SO much more

_**t~r~u~s~t~w~o~r~t~h~y** _

than Zach's

* * *

No, we'd never

_work_

& I don't want to bother

figuring out **W.H.Y**

I just want to return to my normal life & dry my tears

I…I'm going to _proudly_ become **Mrs.** Zacharias Smith, you see

**Author's Note:**

> Aw! Bittersweet. :( But I'm always happy to keep Zachvati together, no matter their ups and downs. …ZACHVATI FTW! X0
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: I think I wrote quite a few break-up and cheating fics back in 2010…but I tend towards the other end of the spectrum these days, mostly to keep me and my OTPs happy. -w-


End file.
